Late-Night Love Fest
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Mara, Nina, Amber, and Jerome have a late-night love fest.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: This is one of my only oneshots. If you like it a lot, or love it, I might make this a twoshot. However, you will have to review or PM me if you want that. PLEASE, if you have something nice to say about it, say it. If you have a negative review, PLEASE know it will be ignored. DLDR.**

* * *

**Anubi****s House**

Amber and Nina couldn't sleep. Nina suffered from indigestion. Amber was given the burden of temporarily hyperactivity.

A compound of Amber humming and Nina groaning occasionally mixed and created a hard environment to stay asleep. Luckily, though, the compound of sounds was very quiet.

Nina sat up, and Amber mimicked.

Nina walked over to Amber and whispered, "What's keeping you up?"

Amber whispered back, "I think I ate too-too much sugar, a-and I cannot sleep now."

Amber didn't sound hyper; she sounded drunk.

Nina's interior evil twin leaped in a quite gleeful manner. A random thought was hijacked and transformed into a naughty one.

Nina's interior evil twin seductively cajoled to Amber, "You want me to fix that?"

The blonde blinked and uttered, "Oh, can you? Can you?"

Nina only grinned evilly. Crawling best described the action Nina was sexually performing. Within twenty-five seconds of Nina's strutting, Amber was salivating (perhaps caused by hyperactivity or a sugar rush).

Nina leaned in and kissed her special lady. Next, Nina put the French to shame with her tongue-kissing skills. Amber tried to match, but she failed miserably. Nina maneuvered her tongue around Amber's gums and between her teeth. Amber again tried the same and miserably failed. Nina's tongue was shoved down Amber's throat. Amber mimicked and beat Nina. Amber's tongue was longer. Nina almost gagged on it.

The "French" kissing got so intense, Nina almost lost a tooth.

This continued until Mara stepped in.

* * *

**Five minutes in the past**

_What the hell is that? _Mara thought irritated and curious simultaneously. The noises, the quiet and feminine sounds, awoke her from her fetching slumber.

Mara stood and walked out of her bedroom door. She looked in another bedroom. It was as quiet as a mouse. She looked in another. It was as quiet as a house. She looked in a bathroom. It was a quiet as a hare. She walked to the bedroom door Amber and Nina were behind. It was quiet. She cracked the door and found Namber French kissing in a torrid fashion.

Mara took two quiet steps inside the room and quietly shut the door. She walked up Nina's bed and sat near the footboard, making sure Namber couldn't see her. From her hiding spot, she descried a really hot make out session.

Mara was about to stick her hand down her pants when she sneezed a mouse's sneeze.

* * *

Nina was disappointed when Amber reared her head and hid behind her blanket.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

Amber whispered into her American's ear that she heard a sneeze and knew it wasn't hers because her mouth was in Nina's, and Nina's was on Amber's. Nina walked toward the door and cracked it. No one was there. She peered into the hallway. It was empty. Nina closed the door. She turned around and was about to look elsewhere when she thought that she saw a face near her bed. Nina looked toward the spot and saw something she didn't expect to see.

"Hey." Mara stood. "Well, I think I should be going now…"

Nina grabbed Mara by her hand and pulled her toward Amber's bed.

Nina tapped Amber's blanketed head, "You can come out now. It's just Mara."

Amber peeked to confirm.

"So, Mara, what did you see?" Nina questioned the brunette.

"Just the past minute or so." Mara answered nervously.

"Okay. Did you like what you saw?"

"Hell yeah."

"Wanna join us?"

Mara nodded fiercely.

The girls stripped quite quickly. Amber licked and pinched Mount Mara with fervor, and the mountains roared. Nina sucked and nipped Lake Amber, and Mara stabbed Trench Nina.

Six minutes later, Jerome meandered into the room after hearing quiet moans and groans.

The ladies invited over Jerome and Mara sucked the Eiffel Tower. Jerome stabbed Lake Nina, Nina nipped and pinched Mount Mara, and Amber was scooped by Mara.

Five minutes later, Trench Nina and Lake Nina were plugged with different corks after Mount Nina was pinched and chewed.

After a sticky, sticky mess, the quad pairs up for showers and heads to bed.

Sunrise wasn't too far behind.


	2. Chapter 2: OCs

**Hey. I need some OCs. Here are the things I'm looking for.**

**·Full birth name**

**·Birthplace**

**·Birthday**

**·Zodiac sign (optional)**

**·Natural hair color**

**·Natural eye color**

**·Any/all facial features-dimples, freckles, etc.**

**·Height**

**·Personality**

**·Clothing style**

**·Favorites**

**~Color**

**~Food ethnicity**

**~Animal**

**~Beverage**

**·Crush(es)-not any character from previous seasons**

**·Enemy/ies**

**·Friend(s)**

**·Ethnicity**

**·Sexuality**


End file.
